Christmas Card Surprise
by darkgirl3
Summary: Justin makes homemade Christmas cards to send to the family back in Pitsburg. Brian and he add some personal touches to them.
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing**

**AN: Thought of the idea of what if Brian moved in season one to New York. I put a Xmas spin on it and this what happened.**

**Summary: Justin makes homemade Christmas cards to send to the family back in Pitsburg. Brian and he add some personal touches to them.**

**Titl: Christmas Card Surprise**

Justin had made blank Christmas cards so that he could draw something different on each one of them. He knew that the family was going to be slightly surprised since they didn't know the secret that Brian and he were holding. It had been six months since he'd left Pittsburg moving to New York with Brian. Brian had gotten the new job with the advertising company in New York right before he'd graduated high school.

Instead of forgetting about each other like Brian had claimed they were supposed to do; he'd invited him to live with him. He'd gotten into the art school there as well. It felt wonderful living with Brian and not having to deal with the rest of the family. He didn't even know where the family thought he'd gone to, but he visited some. He just never brought up anything about his life besides he was doing good. They tried getting it out of him, but he didn't take the bait.

He had already made out the Christmas card to his mom and sister. He'd drawn out a Christmas scene with different animals he knew Molly liked. Inside the card he'd put the picture he had gotten Brian to take with him days earlier. It had them both in reindeer ears that Brian had complained about at first. They both had on overly decorated sweaters, which Brian had swore he was burning after the picture. He hadn't though because Justin had hidden them for a later date. Inside the card he'd wrote a short message before signing Brian and his name at the bottom.

Justin smiled wondering what the other members of the family would think when they opened theirs seeing their combined last names. They weren't legally married yet, but they had changed their last names in October. Brian had also put his name on everything so they were half on it. He hadn't been so sure at first since he was going to school full time and wasn't working. Brian had convinced him though if they were partners then they were in everything as equals. When he got out of school and started selling his art he could put money into their account. He had already sold a couple of pieces a month back. He'd used the money to get a few things for the family for Christmas.

He finished the card he had made for Debbie and Vic putting it to the side to be stamped and mailed. He hadn't wrote much in them just that he was doing good, was having a wonderful time with his life now, and to have a Merry Christmas. He figured the picture could speak for just how good he was doing. Lindsay and Melanie had agreed to bring Gus up to see Brian for Christmas this year. They wanted to spend some time in New York too. He couldn't wait to see what they thought when they got here finding him. He just hoped it wasn't a blow up

He'd also gotten his mom to agree to bring Molly up as well. Brian was going to get them plane tickets so they could have Christmas at the place they had. It was huge too, twice as big as the loft Brian had in Pittsburg. It also had a room for Gus along with another guest room. Lindsay and Melanie would be sharing Gus' room on their visit while his mom and sister got the other guest room. He couldn't wait to see Gus because he was the one he missed the most from the others outside of his own family.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin was working on the last two cards when Brian got home. He'd only taken a break to heat up the Jambalaya he'd made the night before. He had gotten hungry half way through the cards and knew he'd end up with a headache if he hadn't ate. He smiled at Brian seeing that he'd already changed out of his work clothes. Once Brian sat down he wrapped his arm around him forgetting about the card for a little. He kissed his man letting Brian's tongue slide into his mouth when he opened up for him.

"At least you are happy to see me," Brian smiled when they pulled apart. "You're always happy to see me though." He added before looking at what Justin was doing.

"Of course and ever who wasn't happy to see you today should just grow up." Justin said picking up the card he'd been working on. "You don't think it's too weird for a Christmas card?" Justin asked.

He'd been working on Michael's card and he'd drawn Captain Astro, but with Christmas theme around him. He hadn't been sure what else to put on the card. He knew that Michael had a new boyfriend since Brian told him everything. Michael had gone back to Pittsburg after he'd moved here so he hadn't been there when he'd gotten back. The week after he'd graduated he'd moved wanting to be with Brian. He'd also seen the pictures that Brian had gotten in the mail of the new couple. He'd taken them along with others of the family, especially Gus, and put them in a photo album. He'd made copies of Gus' pictures putting them in frames over the loft as well.

"It's Captain Astro, he'll love it. Might be confused for a little with this picture, but who cares." Brian said. "Hand me the pen." He added holding his hand out.

Justin wasn't sure what Brian was up to, but he gave him the pen he'd been using to write the cards out. He waited while Brian wrote something in Michael's card. He'd been about to sign it when Brian had sat down. He hadn't put much in the card like the others. Living in New York he'd lost touch with most of them. Emmett still called all the time wanting to know about how he was. He talked to Gus on the phone more than he talked to Lindsay and Melanie though. Even if Gus couldn't say many words yet. He listened to him for a few minutes every day just babble away.

"What did you write?" Justin asked when Brian handed him the card to stick the picture in.

Brian only shrugged so Justin opened it up. He read what Brian had added to it feeling a smile spread over his face. He put the picture inside of the card before wrapping his arms around Brian's neck. He kissed him putting everything he felt into the kiss loving what Brian had wrote. The Christmas Card that Michael had sent Brian the week before had a stupid comment about being free of the trick finally.

The card had said 'Merry Christmas Micky hope you and Ben are having fun season. I know I am as you can see the picture that is enclosed. Also it's proof that Justin, my partner, has not gone anywhere besides with me. Hope you like the card he made you, Brian and Justin Taylor-Kinney'

Brian hugged Justin back knowing that he loved what he'd added. He'd tried keeping the card Michael sent from Justin. However since he never kept anything from Justin anymore, he'd been the one to open the card first. He'd hated seeing the hurt look on Justin's face when he'd come home that day. He'd seen the card and knew why he'd been down. It was the reason he'd given into Justin wanting to wear the awful sweaters and ears. He'd taken the card and burned it too.

"I told you that it didn't matter anymore when we changed our names. I would do anything to make you happy. I hate seeing you upset, he shouldn't have wrote it." Brian said when Justin pulled back.

"I tell you how much I love you today. If I haven't I do and always will. You make me happy every day." Justin said.

"Love you too, my prince." Brian replied.

He didn't know when he'd finally saw that light that he loved Justin. He'd told him the day he'd left to come to New York. He'd given him a one way ticket posted for a week after he graduated. He hadn't told anyone besides Jennifer before he'd given Justin the ticket. He hadn't wanted to forget Justin like he'd said when he'd come up for the interview. Justin had been devestated then when he thought he was leaving without him. When he'd actually gotten the job he'd thought things over.

He didn't know what he'd been thinking to even say he could just leave Justin behind. He had planned on waiting until graduation to give the ticket to Justin as his present, but he'd know when he told him he was going he couldn't wait. He'd just made him promise not to tell the others. When graduation had come he'd been there celebrating with Justin. He hadn't wanted people to make a big deal about it, but once Justin moved in he hadn't seen a reason to bring it up. It was their life to live no one else needed to dictate what they did.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

They worked together finishing the cards up after another round of kissing. Brian opened the cards back up Justin had put to the side adding a little more than Justin had written in them. Mostly it said he was having fun living with his partner hoped the others were too. In the one that Justin made especially for Gus he'd written more though even if his son couldn't read it his self. He also wrote out love you Sonny Boy before adding Justin and his name to it.

He wrote more in Lindsay's because she had been the one that brought up not leaving Justin first. He couldn't go back to Pittsburg and it wasn't because of the great job. He felt like he was stuck, stalled forever in an endless time loop when he was there. He'd always be thankful for Debbie taking him in the times he'd needed it. He'd be glad that he'd once had Michael, but now he had to live his own life. It was hard letting go, but he had Justin for the important things now.

By the time that they were done, since Justin had been drawing on each card before he wrote the inside messages, it was dinner time. They settled on the rest of the Jambalaya since it was one of their favorite meals to eat. Chicken parmesan being another that Justin could cook he loved. If he was honest Justin could cook anything and he'd eat it. Except for the one time they'd gotten carried away having sex Justin didn't burn anything. He cooked his self sometimes too, but he enjoyed it the most when they cooked together.

"Wish I could see their faces when they open up the cards. The shock might kill them." Justin stated.

"Oh I'm sure we'll hear from them by phone once they see them. It won't change anything though because you are mine for life. They got no say in what I do anymore." Brian replied before he leaned in licking the little bit of sauce on the corner of Justin's mouth he'd missed.

"I'm so glad you changed your mind on me. I knew you'd never be able to just toss me aside." Justin said back.

"My stalker because my partner." Brian grinned. "I also figured you might just decide to come here to do that so I just made it easier on both of us." He laughed when Justin poked him in the side.

"I'm onto you, no take backs." Justin said knowing that Brian was only teasing him.

"Wouldn't trade you for anything, you're defiantly stuck with me." Brian replied knowing it was the truth.

**~TBC~**

**EN: Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced. Hope you enjoyed. Reactions are in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing**

**AN: Thought of the idea of what if Brian moved in season one to New York. I put a Xmas spin on it and this what happened. **

**AN2: I also have a t-shirt with the words I Can Get You On The Naughty List on it found this year so had to include it.**

**CN: The family opens up the cards that they got and some are defiantly surprised.**

**Title: Christmas Card Surprise**

Each family member got their cards three days after Justin and Brian had mailed them out. None of them were expecting to find what was inside of them, except for Justin's family; and Emmett. Emmett had guessed when Justin had left the week after graduation where he was going. He just hadn't told anyone else his thoughts. He knew that Brian and Justin deserved to be happy without anyone else to put them down. He hadn't needed the card with Justin's excellent drawing on it or the fact it was signed with both their names on the inside to show where Justin was.

The picture of Brian and Justin made him laugh since Brian had reindeer ears on. He was also putting bunny ears on Justin. The sweaters they had on had to be Justin's idea as well since they were probably some of the ugliest ones he seen before. Justin's sweater had the words I Can Get You On The Naughty List printed on it. Brian's had I'm With The Naughty Prince wrote on it. He had already sent a Christmas card addressed to the both of them. It would be there that day or the next. He'd made sure he'd wrote on the inside he was happy for them for making it work.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Jennifer opened up the Christmas card reading what had been written from both Brian and Justin. She couldn't wait to go see them because she missed her son since he'd moved. She even missed Brian and she'd known that things had changed when he'd invited Justin to New York with him. She just hadn't been expecting to read the card seeing their last names put together. She smiled though because the picture with them together showed how much they loved each other. She didn't think that Brian would have put on something like he was wearing if he didn't love her son.

She had kept her word not to tell anyone, which hadn't been that hard. She didn't see much of the others since Justin wasn't there now. She was doing good in the realistate buisness especially around Liberty Avenue. She did once and a while go into the diner to see Debbie. She only told her that Justin was happy and school was going good for him. The card was going to show just how good she'd meant though. She was also sure that she'd be getting a phone call soon enough when Debbie saw it.

She wasn't going to care though because Justin was with Brian in New York far away from the ones that could try and break them down. She had already tried to lift Justin's spirits the week before when he'd seen one card. She'd been glad that Brian had been able to fix things though. She'd gotten a message from him not to worry he'd tossed the card since her son wasn't a trick. Brian wasn't the man she'd first seen at the Gay and Lesbian center gallery she'd gone to. Justin had turned him into someone else. She couldn't wait to go see them in a week with Molly. She was glad she had her daughter for Christmas this year.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Debbie took out the Christmas Card from Justin and Brian opening it up letting out a yell when she saw the picture. The last names had another shout coming from her mouth as she sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. She couldn't believe that the sneaky devils had been sitting on this secret for months. Jennifer had kept telling her that Justin was doing good but now she knew why he was. Sunshine was practically married to Brian now and it defiantly wasn't something she was expecting. She thought he'd caved and gone to the school his dad had wanted him to go to. It had broken her heart thinking he'd been forced into that.

After the shock wore off she read what Justin had wrote then what Brian had added to it. The names were written in both their hand writting. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that Brian was the one that wrote love though. She was so proud of the both of them as she smiled at the picture. She couldn't help, but laugh at the words on the sweater though. However, Brian's made her almost cry with the Prince endearment on it. She wasn't usually wrong about things, but she had been wrong about Brian inability to grow up. He seemed to have finally done it after he moved with Sunshine to New York.

She wished that they would come down for Christmas, but she thought it might be better not to. They had broken away and it was clear it was what they had needed. She couldn't wait to show Vic the card when he got back. She also needed to send the one she had for them off. She had planned on giving Justin's to his mom, but now that she had the address she'd just send his together with Brian's. Vic had mentioned about maybe going to New York the next time she had more than a day off from the diner. She'd get New Years weekend off so they could maybe go then.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Vic wasn't that all surprised when he saw the Christmas card that Debbie had given him when he'd gotten in. She'd met him at the door waving it at him saying she had a surprise. He had thought about what Justin had said when he'd come to say goodbye that day. He'd said he wasn't really leaving home he had found a new one. He'd also mentioned about home being where the heart was. He hadn't asked with the others around, but he had guessed New York.

It was where Brian was at after all. It had been obvious that Justin missed him, but he hadn't been as down as he'd been the month before. He still remembered finding Justin when Brian said he was moving to New York. He'd never seen Justin so heart broken it had broken his own heart. It was clear Justin loved Brian, but the next night Justin had been smiling as if the world wasn't ending.

He knew the real Brian his self, the one that the others got to see was Brian's mask. He'd talked to him more than the rest of them had over the years. He'd always told Brian not to let others get that last part of his soul that he'd buried inside of him. Justin had found that part of Brian that had been hiding within him. It was as if Brian had been waiting for Justin to repair his heart from all the damage that had been done.

The picture that had been included he thought depicted them perfectly. Brian might be growing up more now that he wasn't tied down by his nephew, but he was still his self too. The sweater made him smile at the endearment that was on it with an arrow pointed at Justin. Justin's sweater made him laugh out loud because Justin could certainly get someone on the naughty list. He knew that his sister was sending a Christmas card, but he'd mailed one from his self days ago. He was proud of them both for escaping the drama that was their family and being happy together like they belonged.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Michael couldn't believe the card he opened at the comic book store. He'd been opening the other mail he'd gotten from home. He'd seen the card and decided to open it first, but it didn't really make him happy. It had been weeks since he'd talked to Brian, he'd thought he would have gotten a call after he'd gotten his card. Brian hadn't called him though or emailed him either. The last thing he was expecting was what was inside the card in Brian's handwriting

Merry Christmas Mikey hope you and Ben are having fun season. I know I am as you can see the picture that is enclosed. Also it's proof that Justin, my partner, has not gone anywhere besides with me. Hope you like the card he made you, Brian and Justin Taylor-Kinney

The last thing he ever expected when Justin had left Pittsburg was that he was going after Brian. Brian had to be joking he thought at first, but the picture spoke more than the words in the card could. Brian had a smile on his face that he had never seen before. He wasn't even looking at the camera either. He was kissing Justin on the cheek and adding bunny ears to the reindeer ears that were already on their heads. He had never in his life thought that Brian would wear what he had on. His best friend didn't do relationships, but it mentioned Justin being his partner.

Brian had already left him behind once moving to New York before he'd left with David. That hadn't lasted at all though, but he had come back here. He'd opened the comic book store and found Ben. He still felt like a part of him was missing without his best friend around. Brian always seemed busy when he did get a hold of him. The weekend he'd tried to go see him he'd been told by Cynthia that Brian was gone for the weekend. He figured now that Brian had been off somewhere with Justin probably fucking all the guys around them. At the time he'd thought Brian was doing that alone or on a buisness trip.

He'd hoped that Brian would come home for Christmas, but Lindsay had already mentioned they were going to New York. He took the card putting it in with other things to get filed away. He didn't keep the picture though he tossed it in the trash not needing a reminder that Brian wasn't coming back now that he was happy with boy wonder for good. It might be stupid, but he'd always thought in the end he'd always have Brian. At least he had his dinner with Ben to cheer him up later.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Lindsay smiled looking at the picture inside of the card she opened up. She had been wondering why when Justin left months ago he hadn't seemed like the world was ending anymore. He seemed happy when he wanted to talk to Gus every day too. He just hadn't told her anything as to why. She had thought he'd take a while to move on from Brian leaving him. She was still sad that Brian had left for New York. Since college they'd seen each other almost daily and he was the father of their son.

He called, but not once had Brian even mentioned Justin either. The sneaky little devil had been with Justin the whole time since Justin left. When Justin called to listen to Gus every day he might have even had Brian beside him. It would explain why the one time she hadn't heard the phone ring and Brian was on the phone with Gus instead of Justin. She just hadn't put it together that day.

The day that Brian had gotten back from New York for the interview she'd told him he couldn't just leave and not think of Justin. It was so clear that Justin loved him even if Brian had kept pushing him away. Brian had gone to New York after him that one time when Justin ran away. He'd taken him in when his dad had tossed him out of the house. Brian had even shown up at his graduation ceremony. Debbie had told them that since Justin hadn't been able to get tickets for all of them. She laughed at the sweaters before reading what Brian had written inside the card.

'You were right Wendy I couldn't leave him behind. I brought him with me instead because I couldn't stay. The tickets should also be at your house soon that I booked for you three to come up. I think Justin went over board on the decorations for Gus, but who cares. Give Gus a hug and kiss from us. Love you all, even Mel.'

She was going to make sure the next time Brian came down to visit, which was every other weekend, he brought Justin with him. It was going to be nice to see them both the following weekend though for Christmas. She'd finally convinced Melanie to go up because she wanted to see New York again. It had been a while since they had done anything fun too. She knew that Gus was going to love spending time with both Brian and Justin. She never doubted how much Brian cared about Gus. She just wasn't sure what to think about the fact Brian was actually saying and writing I love you now. Justin had defiantly changed her best friend which was one reason she knew she couldn't stay mad at him for leaving. She was happy for the both of them. Her Peter Pan had grown up into a wonderful man.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Melanie was stunned seeing that Brian had not only been living with Justin since Justin left, but he'd said he loved her too. It was not something that the Brian Kinney she knew would have done. He wasn't that Brian anymore though, he'd added Justin's last name to his name now. The man who didn't believe in relationships, who tried shoving Justin away all the time, and who screwed every guy in sight for the most part was commiting his self to Justin for the rest of his life. She didn't even believe the picture at first, but just looking at it she could tell that Brian changed.

He actually called to talk to Gus every night, Justin did too. It might explain the time Lindsay found Brian on the phone not Justin when she'd taken it back; the phone hadn't even rung. She should have figured that Justin wouldn't give up on getting Brian just because he moved to another state either. Justin had always wanted Brian and he'd loved him even when she never thought he had a chance in the world with him. She was sure that the world was tilted upside down, but she couldn't deny how happy they looked in the photo.

She'd seen Michael earlier and was guessing this was why he'd seemed so down. He'd probably gotten one too since Debbie had been showing her picture off at the diner. She did smile at the fact Brian was blaming Justin for a decoration blow up for Gus. She thought it might be Brian's doing too since it was going to be Gus' second Christmas, first in New York. She'd finally given in to Lindsay wanting to go. Brian was getting them tickets and they were staying at his new loft. Brian had also mentioned he'd gotten one that had a room for when Gus visited him. Things were defiantly different, but Justin had everything to do with that.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Ted knew he should have known that Brian wouldn't abondon Justin like he'd led them to believe. Justin had broken all of the walls down that Brian put up around them. He'd actually gotten into the depths that no one could touch before. He knew that not even Michael or Lindsay could get as far as Justin had. Brian wasn't one to put on sweaters or reindeer ears. He wasn't one to show that softer side or let anyone know he even had it. Yet it was here inside the card on the picture he'd gotten from the two of them.

Justin's smile that Debbie had nicknamed him sunshine for was on his face. Brian kissing his cheek with Justin not realizing til the picture came out he'd put bunny ears on him too. Happy was screaming off the picture at him. He'd been surprised that Brian had written something inside the card too. The fact they were becoming partners was startling, but he hoped that they stayed happy. They were in New York where no one really knew them there or could bring them down.

He had thought about sending a Christmas card to Justin, but he hadn't known where he'd moved. The last time he'd seen Justin he'd looked as if he was going to fly off into the world and never come back. It had been the celebration dinner for his graduation. He'd remembered seeing Brian and Justin off to the side kissing like their lives depended on it. He had thought it was for old times sake, but apparently it was more than that. It showed that distance from the ones trying to hold you back could bring other things out. He put the picture on the fridge and set the card with the rest of his. He'd call them later in the week to say congrats to them.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Daphne had already been up to see Justin multiple times, but she was thrilled to see the card and picture. She had been sad at first when Justin left not long after they graduated. She just hadn't been able to stay mad at him for long knowing where he'd been going. She had helped him pack up his stuff the week before graduation. They had been getting the stuff ready to ship to New York. Brian had given them a better prom than the school could possibly had done. He had gotten them tickets to New York that weekend. They'd gone up and spent it doing so many things. She'd been surprised that Brian had included her at first, but Justin had asked her to prom. Brian hadn't wanted to let her down since she'd been planning on going.

Brian had also gotten her a ticket to come up for Christmas. Her parents had gone on some cruise and she'd been going to be alone anyway. Brian had become her second best friend and she was really thinking about transfering colleges. There wasn't much holding her to Pittsburg anyway. She had seen how good Brian and Justin were together which made her happy. The guy her best friend chased after had finally shown that it wasn't all for nothing. She'd been there when they'd had changed their names that weekend.

She put the card up with the others, but the picture she put in a frame that she'd had the Halloween picture of them in. She'd laughed getting the email of Brian dressed up as Robin from Batman while Justin had been Batman. She knew her best friend had a crush on the comic book character since they'd seen Batman & Robin. She knew that Justin and Brian weren't going to let anyone control their happiness anymore. What they had together was wonderful and she knew she was partly responsible. She'd covered for Justin, even if it hadn't been the greatest cover in the world. She was going to hand deliever their card when she went up to surprise Justin. She was part of his Christmas from Brian.

**~THE END~**

**EN: Thanks for reviews and kudos hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
